The shipping services field is incredibly important to people and businesses across the world. Providing efficient shipping and delivery services is a challenging task with many facets. This is especially true for small business operators or other individuals who may need to ship a variety of products of varying size—such as the crafters of websites like Etsy or active sellers of resale marketplaces like eBay.
One of the largest challenges of shipping for such entities can be efficiently packaging and shipping objects—the time required to measure and weigh objects, as well as determine and purchase appropriate packaging and shipping services, and finally pack and ship objects can be prohibitive. Shipping carriers can offer paid packing services at their brick and mortar locations—but such services can come at a high cost. Thus, there is a need in the field of shipping services to create new and useful systems and methods for object shipping automation. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.